The present invention relates to a microbial production process wherein 2-keto-L-gulonic acid is obtained directly from D-glucose by a mixed culture of two kinds of microorganisms in a single fermenter to allow them to produce and accumulate 2-keto-L-gulonic acid which is then recovered from the fermenter.